Kido
Kido (sometimes called Demon Arts) is one of the four basic Shinigami combat forms. Kido is the technique that Shinigami use to focus their Spiritual Energy into magic spells of various powers. These spells serve a wide variety of uses such as healing, defense, or combat. The Kido Corps is a branch of Soul Society's military which excels in the mastery of Kidō. Mastery Main Article: Rules When adding stats for your character, the Kido category will pertain to skill in Kido. *Characters with an 100 in Kido are Kido Masters. *Characters with a 70 or higher in Kido are Kido Experts. *Characters with a 40 or higher in Kido are simply Kido Practitioners. *Characters with a below-40 rating in Kido presumably do not know Kido, only have the potential for it. Kidō Mechanics Each spell is graded on a scale from 1 to 99 (1-9 for Yoido), the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. The scale is a measure of difficulty, as there can be multiple spells which share the same level. To use Kidō, a Shinigami must recite the specific incantation for the spell, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak. This weakness can be negated by Shinigami capable of using Eishohaki, a technique that releases Kidō without a spirit chant. While it decreases the time needed to release the Kidō, it drastically weakens the spell. While anyone well versed in Kidō can use this technique, it is most effective when done by a skilled practitioner, otherwise the spell could utterly fail. The most skilled experts are capable of using this technique to amazing effect. Another method of circumventing the necessity of uttering an incantation for a Kidō, is something called Kojutsu Eisho, where the incantation is recited after initiating the spell to power it up. So far, only the higher ranked members within the Kido Corps have been seen performing this. The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class Shinigami. Kidō can also be used for practical purposes as well. Many Shinigami have demonstrated that a kidō spell can be used to light a dark hallway if the spell is tweaked in the right way. In S3, Yozoka has also created a special and unique way for high-level Kido to be used almost right away without sacrificing any power: Uta no Yubi. Kidō Types There are three main types of Kidō: binding spells, destruction spells, and healing spells. *'Bakudō' (Way of Binding): These are a broad category of defensive spells which block/repel attacks or freezes enemies in place. *'Hadō' (Way of Destruction): These are offensive spells which harm an enemy or cause damage to things. *'Yoidō '(Way of Healing): These are healing spells used by 4th Company and some other Shinigami. As the user holds his/her hands above the patients wounds, his/her palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. The mechanics of this healing technique involves the replenishment of the patient's Reiatsu first, before the body's Reiatsu works with the healer's Reiatsu in order to heal the patient's body. Individual spells can be used to treat specific wounds, or to heal the body before replenishing Reiatsu. Yoido can even be used to damage internal organs by a master. Kidō Combat Though Kidō is commonly used by Shinigami in combat, it has several weaknesses that make it difficult to use for that purpose. All of the spells have fairly long incantations and require concentration; because of this, the person using the Kidō leaves themselves open to attack during the duration of the incantation. In addition, if an opponent is familiar with Kidō, there is the possibility of them identifying the spell by its incantation before it can even be used. However, highly skilled Kidō users can use various techniques to counter these weaknesses, such as Eishohaki, Kojutsu Eisho and Niju Eisho (Double Incantation"), which involves mixing the incantations of two or more Kidō spells together to save time and confuse ones' opponent. A rarer use of Kidō is mixing various spells (such as Bakudō and Hadō together) for unique effects, which is the mark of a skilled user. Kidō is commonly seen used in instances of surprise attacks, rather then all-out assaults, being most effective when one's opponent doesn't see it coming. Kidō is also usable with just the spell name and no incantation or spell number. Spell Listing Bakudō Hadō Yoidō | |- | | | |} Uncategorized Spells These spells are either not explicitly stated to be in one category or the other or have no known number |} Category:4 Basics